


The Wedding Singer And The Rock Star

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - The Wedding Singer Fusion, Daesung-centric, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock Star Seungri, Romantic Comedy, Seungri and Jiyong are best friends, Seungri-centric, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	The Wedding Singer And The Rock Star

**9:45 PM**

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be on stage?"

Seungri turned to look at Jiyong.The older man's face had a expression of concern and fear.Seungri just rolled his eyes in response."I feel fine Ji."He said,trying his best to hide his annoyed tone.Judging by the look on Jiyong's face,he's not buying it.Not that Seungri can bring himself to care.

"Whatever you say Ri." Jiyong replied,seeming to realize that Seungri wasn't budging.


End file.
